


The Nymph

by SpicedScript



Category: Twilight Series - All Media Types
Genre: Cheating, Daddy Kink, Dubious Consent, F/M, Gangbang, NSFW, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Rough Sex, Sex Addiction, Slight AU but with Bella going loose, Smut, Spoiler: Edward isn't getting any action :P, Threesome - M/F/M, Vaginal Sex, reverse harems
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-16
Updated: 2017-07-08
Packaged: 2018-11-14 19:14:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,924
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11214501
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpicedScript/pseuds/SpicedScript
Summary: At first it just started with a mistake which escalated quickly. Then she went too deep and got addicted. Bella Swan, the perfect girl just loves to get dirty. Bella/Many.





	1. Phil and Bella 1

**Author's Note:**

> This will be a Bella/Multi ship.

"A-aah...! Oh yes!" One strong thrust after another and she couldn't get enough. No, she can never have enough as she is being pinned under his mercy. As his long phallus sends beautiful waves of pleasure through out her body. 

"Oh...fuck yeah," He launges his lips against hers to dominate her mouth. She moans and actually fights for dominance, but just like her body her mouth betrays her and lets him do whatever he pleases to do to her. 

She doesn't know long they have been doing it or how many rounds it took to leave her utterly filled with his cream and being too over filled that some has spilled staining her bed sheets, but she didn't care she was too lost with the pleasure that he was giving her.

Then without warning he rocked his hips against her giving her a jolt of new pleasure between her swollen legs. She screamed out and slams her head against the pillow. All the while as she grabs onto his head and wrapping her legs around him to feel secure. In response both of his large hands have cupped and roughly kneads her perky breasts just to make her scream out in greater bliss. 

"Y-you- ah shit!" She couldn't even form a complete sentence as she just trailed of cursing and moaning as he continued his sweet assault. They both knew this wouldn't last for long and all good things come to an end as he screamed out her name and shot his hot load inside her. She screamed and her body shook as his hot semen filled her up again. 

Neither one said or did anything. Only their hoarse breathes could be heard as if they have ran a marathon. He slid off of her as a trail followed along with a good amount of his semen gushing out of her to stain her bed much more than it already is. However, she didn't care-heck- didn't even notice as she was just splayed out on the bed feeling extremely tired. The man can only smirk at the mess he left her in a dropped right next to her.

The petite woman suddenly felt lonely and empty. So she inched herself closer to him and draped her hand over his broad chest. He wrapped his arm around her shoulder while carsing her damp hair. At that point they just basked in the afterglow not minding the smell that their lovemaking has produced. That or they got used to each other's scent. Overtime their breathing has slowed down, but they were both drenched in each other's sweat. 

"So..." the man began while brushing her hair leisurely, "think I knocked you up?"

"Oh shut up!" She slapped his chest and all he could do is laugh at her little outburst,"You know I take birth control and, uh, you mister? If I so recall you have taken vasectomy."

"Hey, hey! just kidding." He winked and she only sighed. They only continued to lay there on her crinkled bed not yet ready to let each other go. The burly man turned his head away from her and stared at the halfway packed luggage in her room. The man sighed and stared at the ceiling with a frown on his face knowing fully well that this- whatever it is- won't last for long, "You know..." He started, taking a more serious tone now, "you don't have to leave...I-"

"Phil..." She sat up and brushed the few strands of hair she had on her face to the side to look at him, "...I...sigh. I can't keep on doing this... We can't keep on doing this. First time was a mistake. So was the second, the third and...well I lost count long time ago..."

He also sat up and stared at the woman in front of him, "Bella... Ah damn it. I think I fell hard for you. Or either that your fine ass body is like a drug to me. Look, maybe if we-" She stops him right there as she holds his face in place to shut him up with a kiss. He returns it and shared a tender kiss until they had to separate.

"Look...Phil. I just can't keep on doing this to mom behind her back. Heck, the one that should have been here is her. Not me. Besides Phil... I need to sort out my feelings and so should you, because I am not sure if I love you or...this" Nothing was said after a short period. 

Then, he pulled her into a hug and whispered, "Ah dang it. I guess you are right doll."

They gave each other little pecks on the lips and just embraced each other as the air ghosted over their glistened bodies. Bella took in a deep breath... and her nose cringed finally noticing how to both really did stir up a stench.

"Phil," She started, "I think we have to shower before Renee comes home."

"Oh, your right," He got up and headed out the door to vetch a towel in his room. Bella also got up to get a towel herself. She grabbed one from her closet and moved to head out, but only to be stopped as she a glimpse of her mirror and stopped to look at herself. she -without a doubt- was a royal mess. Her hair is all over the place, her body was bruised with his rough bite marks and her lady parts were stained and bruised red. Despite it all she felt...beautiful. After a short period she heard a chuckle and turned to see him leaning on the door frame being amused to what she was doing, "so...wat'cha say we take a shower together or want to keep on staring at my masterpiece?"

All she could do was sigh, "Sure, you pervert."

So they both headed to the bathroom completely butt naked in the hall with no sense of modesty if there is no one else in the house. Once they are there Bella switches on the lights and Phil goes in to turn on the shower while adjusting the water's temperature. He is the first to go in and he offers his hand to Bella, "make sure not to slip."

"Haha, not funny." She takes it and steps inside with him. He slides the door shut and let themselves be drenched with the sparkling water. Bella loved how the water just soothes her aching muscles and massaged her hands all over herself to get all the water all over her. A chuckle was heard and she looked up as the tall, burly man held a sponge and soap in one hand.

"Hey, If you want to wash up properly you are missing something." She rolled her eyes and reached to get them but he quickly moved them away from her reach, "Too slow midget."

"Wha- Phil!" She just hates it when he does this type of thing to her. He knows that she isn't athletic by a long shot and he so loves to remind her of this fact.

"Hahaha, hey, since you missed the man gets to do what he wants," then with his other free hand he turned her around to face away from him. Knowing that she was about to protest he continued, "the loser lets the winner to scrub them."

"...I hate you..." but she allowed him to do what he pleased and applied a good amount of soap onto the sponge until suds began to appear and he began to leather her back with the scented suds. She moved her wet hair from her back so that he could have more access to clean her properly. Despite being a beast in bed he actually can be surprisingly gentle. That combined with the steady pour from the shower head and the aromatic smell from the sponge has put her in a state of peace.

Her eyes flipped open from their serenity as she felt that the sponge sneaked its way to her front to caress there instead. Bella felt hot and she couldn't control her breathing. Not just that, but her back was now completely on Phil's chest. The man only smirked as he did slow, circular motions with the sponge on her stomach and he could feel the short women shaking despite how steamy it was in here.

All she could do was lean her head back when he began to move the sponge up to her breasts to give them some needed attention. Quiet moans escaped her mouth and a shaky whisper of his name as he continued to massage her boobs. 

Now that she thinks about it they have never taken a shower with each other before, have they? They had to do this more often. 

"Bella, turn around," she did as she was told. She stared at the man before her and couldn't help but admire how handsome he was. He was tall, bulky and had the most beautiful blue eyes she has ever seen. Even being bold didn't hinder his rugged looks at all. He smiled down at her, "Your pussy is dirty. Open your legs."

She leaned her back against the wall and spread her legs for him. He knelled down and began to scrub down there. Her breathing got more shallow and she felt herself getting more wet as he was cleaning down there. 

She closed her eyes and was frantically clawing at the wall behind her.

Then her eyes flew open as she felt something hot and wet slide inside her, "Ah! Phil what are you doing?!"

He didn't say anything, but continued to eat out of her vigorously. Her hands went to his head and pushed him against her womanhood to give him more access. While he hooked both her legs on his shoulders so she won't collapse. He frantically swirled his tongue inside her to taste every single corner. He'd switch it up by sucking on each of her folds until each one was bright red and diving back in. All the while Bella screamed, moaned and cursed to what he was doing to her. 

Bella's mind was growing delirious. She couldn't think; who would have thought that this man could find her most intimate part so tasty? The steam in the shower was blurring her vision and she could almost literally see stars in her eyes. Her grip on Phil's scalp went limp as her legs and body went limp as she just orgasmed with only his tongue. She...just literally went limp and passed out. Her eyelids got heavy and all she saw next was darkness.

\-------------------------------------------------------

"Ah, good grief." It was a bit of a challenge to get them both washed up and tried. He also needed to make before that that Bella didn't have some serious condition before coming to the conclusion that she just passed out.

No lie, he did get hit with pride that he was able to knock her out this way. It just confirms he's still got it for a middle aged man. He carried Bella bridal style to her room and dressed her up in one of her nightgowns. Then he tucked her in and sat next to her. He brushed her hair to the side and smiled.

He hasn't told her this yet, but he has met her long before he started to date her mother. He first saw her at the store when he was just grocery shopping for some vitamins and proteins to keep up in shape for the games. He accidentally dropped a protein drink and went to get it as it rolled to the foot of...her. Bella picked it up and handed it to him and he was awestruck by her beauty.

They didn't exchange much words, but since that day he frequented the store with the hopes to see her there every day. Until he learned that she was still living with her mother. He knew that if he was going to get any chance with her or just be near her he had to seduce her mother. Who didn't even match the standards of her daughter.

However, he gained more and benefits from it. However, she will be leaving to live in Forks. He can't help but feel angry, upset and even jealous that she would fall for someone at Forks. However, he never wants her to forget that he was her first and that fact will never change. He gives her a kiss on the lips and went downstairs to wait for Renee to come back from whatever little trip that she so needed to go to to come back.

He shut the lights in her room and before shutting the door he said, "Night, my little nymph."


	2. Bella and Emmett 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! Sorry for the long wait, but here is the second chapter. Just a warning this will start off as dub-con for those that don't like that.

"This...makes me feel more lonelier and stupid being here," Bella has already arrived to Forks about a few days ago and she would be going to her last year of high school the day after tomorrow. However, sure, she does feel lonely without Phil to provide comfort for her and being back to her old home does indeed suck, but that wasn't what she was referring to.

Instead she was hanging out at Fork's Bowling Cafe, with the most original name ever for a joint. Why was she even here? She just got fed up being on the same old bed in her old room at her old house when her and her parents where a normal family. Also, since Charlie was working late (as always) she just came here.

Just to have some fun.

Fun for the few people that saw her make a fool of herself.

She forgot how bad she was in sports and bowling just wasn't one of them either. She kept on missing the pins and she even tripped scraping her right knee on the polished wood floor. Right now she was just having a frappe shake at the cafe, which was actually pretty good.

Still, she didn't know how this would make her feel any better. She would actually come to places like this with Phil when her mom wasn't home. He would actually make sports like this easy to understand and do. Even having a blast. Afterwards, always, when things were done they'd go somewhere secluded and... then do some after sports activities. Now just thinking about that just made her feel more lonelier than she did before.

She had to leave.

After paying her bill she got up and was heading out not wanting to be there another second. As she was about to exit the door she pumped into someone face-first and almost fell backwards. Unfortunately, her purse wasn't so lucky and fell causing the things she had in it spilling out.

"Ah dammit!" She crouched down to get her stuff. The stranger did the same thing and helped her with her stuff.

"Hey, sorry 'bout that. You alright?"

"Sigh," even though it was technically her fault for not looking, she couldn't help but feel angry that this guy-by the sound of their voice-was in her way. She looked up to get the last few things that he had on his hand.

Then her eyes widened and couldn't believe what was just in front of her. This stranger, this man. He...was the most handsome hunk she has ever seen. He was tall-probably taller than Phil even, his tight clothing stuck very well to his ripped physique and had black, curly hair that she wanted to run her fingers through them just to know how they feel.

However, she found herself lost when she looked at his eyes. That color... was it hazel? Yet, they looked more define and shone as bright as gold. She could look at them for ever since they had this alluring pull to them.

Then, she noticed that she was staring for too long. She gasped. She got up and without saying or thinking straight she ran off the opposite direction. Just being near this man got her nervous and extremely wet down there.

So she left him there by the exit. Forgetting to snatch her remaining stuff from his hand.

\--------------------------------------------

"A-ah of fuck yes~!" Right now Bella was in the bathroom by herself. Good thing that this place has those bathrooms that gives one privacy alongside those that have stalls. She couldn't leave just yet. Not when her little pussy was so wet right now.

She was sitting on the toilet that was by the corner. She had her legs spread open as right foot was set on the edge of the toilet set so that she could rest her head on her knee. She had her white skirt lifted up with her chin as one of her hands was near her crotch. Her fingers furiously thrusting in and out to satisfy her lust.

"W-where?" Her fingers were desperately searching for that special little spot that sends a strong blast of pleasure through her body. However, the only one that could ever find it was Phil, and he wasn't there to help her with her little, big problem. She even played with her breasts with her free hand to get a rise out of them.

Yes, it felt good finger fucking herself. Alas, it just wasn't enough. She was too clumsy and this wasn't enough. No, she needs something. Something long and thick inside of her. What she needed was-

Then there was a knock on the door.

She cursed. This was not the best time for someone to wanting to use the bathroom. However, this wasn't the only one at the place so they should go to the other one.

"S-sorry," She said not slowing down her assault down there, "but busy."

"...Miss," Said the voice on the other side of the door, almost sounding amused, "we believe that the ol' cheevy pickup outside with a crashed window is yours. Someone noted that you were that same girl that tripped earlier is the same owner of that car."

Oh great. She did not need this bullshit right now. Not only was she being cock-blocked, but that stupid old car that Charlie got her was wrecked and people somehow linked it to her because of that stupid misshap. This couldn't get any better.

"Fine. I am coming out." She groaned. She quickly cleaned herself up and washed her hands. For a split second that guy who works here has a familiar sounding voice. Yet she couldn't pinpoint from who. She unlocked the door and looked up.

"W-what?!" She stepped back and the mysterious figure stepped forward. At that moment Bella felt like a helpless little animal that was cornered by the predator. This man was huge. So huge that she was shrouded in his shadow. She couldn't help but think he was like a bear that had a stupid little sheep at it's mercy.

Yet, once she locked eyes with his she gasped. She remembers that his eyes shone bright as gold earlier and she swears that was what she saw. Now they were a dark, pitch black color. His eyes were narrowed to her. He licked his lips, sending a shiver up Bella's spine.

Then he shut the door behind him and locked it without tearing his sight away from her.

"What's up you mean to say," He began, "If I were to tell you would you sit on it?"

"W-wha-" Before she could even finish he quickly had her pinned against the wall of the bathroom. He had her by the throat. She shivered as his face inched closer to her face and breathed in. He grinned and said while licking his lips, "You smell... like you were busy in here."

Her whole body shook. She must scream. Cry for help that she was in danger and this terrifying stranger has her here against her will. However, this only got her more wet and her face was heating up turning into a shade of a light pink.

Yes, despite how terrifying this situation was, she had this feeling that this striking man wasn't going to hurt her.

Then his free hand went under her skirt and his huge fingers touched her overly soaked panties. Bella trembled as his hand roughly kneaded her sensitive area. His hand moved to her mouth so no one can hear her screams as he continued his pleasurable onslaught with his skilled fingers.

Her eyes literally rolled backwards and the muffled screams were actually moans slipping out. She wanted to collapse, but the man had her secured. He was starting to get hard and wanted to fuck her here and now, but he has to control himself for now. If he were like back then he probably would have. Besides, seeing her become a panting mess under his mercy was pleasure enough.

After a few more merciless rough strokes to her clothed snatched she trembled as if she was about to explode and squirted on her damp underwear and his hand. He let her go and slid down on the floor, panting hard.

"I- wh-at...t-that-" She couldn't form any words. She couldn't think straight. She never felt that amount of pleasure before at all and her vagina was left wet and colored bright red.

Bella... Bella wanted more.

He got on his knees and unzipped his pants letting his cock fly out. Her eyes widened in shock and amazement. He was freaking thick. He chuckled as he took off her panties and opened her legs with his hands and had his tip lining up to her entrance. She didn't even protest, but only lifted up the hem of her summer skirt to give him a good view of her naked body.

His eyes only darkened to the sight of her flawless skin. He wanted a taste of every inch of that body, but his little, big friend needs some attention first.

"The name's Emmett, what is yours sugar tits?" He asked emphasizing the last part.

"B-Bella." She stuttered.

"Bella..." He gripped her legs more firmly and spread them out even wider now, "I am going to destroy this little pussy of yours and not going to let you forget this night."

She didn't even protest. She didn't even want to. Instead one of her hands went to her pussy and spread out her flaps with her fingers, "t-then... what are you waiting for? Fuck me!"

He growled and plunged his huge dick in her little wet hole. Her body shock and let out a huge moan. His thrust were fast and hard and completely filled her up. Her walls tightened around his shaft enticing the man to fuck harder.

Emmett doesn't know why he was doing this. He just came here to hang out after he had a verbal fight with his wife. Then he saw this girl. This girl he has never seen before and she was the most beautiful human he has ever seen. Without thinking or even caring he knew he wanted to make her his little bitch tonight.

He leaned down and messaged her boobs with his hands and pinching her perky nipples. She quivered to his touch as she rocked her hips against his to fell him deeper inside her. His hands roughly massaged every part of her chest and torso loving the feel of her warm body against his cold hands.

After a few more pumps he switched them over and Bella was straddling him. She wrapped her hands around his broad shoulders and frantically rode his enormous dick. His hands went to her hips and lifted them up and down, making Bella pant and squeal to the new intense sensation. His mouth went to her bruised nipples to suck on each of them causing the girl to curse.

Finally, he went for her lips to taste her mouth. They had an intense, long kiss and separated. Both panting really hard.

Then Bella's body shocked . She knew her time was coming and hugged him even tighter. He did the same and buried his face in the crook of her shoulder.

Then her whole body jolted and orgasm on his dick. She screamed and she couldn't control how much that orgasm drained her so much. After a few more thrusts he shot his seed up inside her and she shivered not believing how cold that was, but it felt nice.

Bella was draped on him, not having the strength to get up. Emmett didn't want to move, either. He wasn't ready to let go and wanted to stay in this embrace a bit longer. While time has ticked by there was a voice from a speaker just outside the bathroom that shattered the silence.

"We will be closing Fork's Bowling Cafe in 15 minutes. Please make your way to the exit and we are open all week from Ten AM to Ten PM." It was that late? Bella just hoped that Charlies was still working late.

She then looked at the men under her and he looked up.

"I...I have to go." Is all that she could say.

"...Sure you can stand?"

"Of course!" She got off him, but she suddenly felt her legs give way and was about to collapse until he saved her, again.

"Haha, you are real clumsy, aren't ya?"

"Thanks to you." She blushed, looking away.

They fixed themselves up and headed out of the establishment together.

All that Bella could think about now was... did that actually fucking happen?!

She only came to this joint to distract herself and the next thing she knows was that she just got fucked by the most handsome stud she has ever seen. He was also pretty damn good. Her womanhood still throbbed.

Then she remembered something. Her car!

She went to where it was and saw...that it was okay. Well, it was still shitty, but no window was cracked in the slightest.

"Heh," She turned to the man behind her, "Your car was good bait to get to you, wasn't it?"

"...I should have figured," She blinked, "Wait, how did you know this was my car? Also, you just came in this place when I wanted to head out. How did you even know I... tripped."

"Hmph," He smirked, "Well, I did overhear that someone tripped, some saying that it is that new girl in town and I have never seen... this Chevy before. So in the process of elimination I just put everything together."

"T-that is creepy and new girl?"

"How many police officers do we have here that has a daughter, especially a sheriff?" Word really does fly out fast. Is her coming here a really big deal?

"Well, see ya just wanted to make sure my one night stand made it safe." He turned and waved.

"Wha, one night stand? You-" When she looked up from her thoughts he was gone. Does that man do track? She growled and got on her car to head home hoping that Charlie still wasn't there.

\-------------------------------------------------

"Hey come sit with us!" This was her first day of school and sat with a group of kids around her age. While they seem nice they do make it seem like they knew her their whole lifes. Though Bella has to admit that the only reason she would sit with them was because she finds Mike and Taylor pretty cute.

They are both pretty athletic and she was a sucker for blondes like Mike. Taylor on the other hand was the only black guy in this group, but she finds black men to be quite stunning and Taylor doesn't disappoint.

Can't say the same for Eric. He was too scrawny and nerdy for her tastes and was surprised that Angela was even dating him. She was too pretty for him and Bella seriously thinks that she should find herself a man.

Then, Bella spotted a group of kids that were secluded from everyone in the cafeteria, "Hey, who are they?"

"Them?" Jessica started, "They are the Cullens. However, don't even try to strike up a conversation with them because they keep to themselves.

Bella didn't know why, but she couldn't look away from them for some reason. There was a blonde man sitting next to this short girl with pixie cut hair and thinks they actually make a good couple. She also spotted a guy sitting by himself next to them, but Bella didn't pay him much attention, especially since he looked too feminine and looked unhinged. Then her attention went to the couple next to them.

She saw this blonde woman that looked extremely beautiful. Her hair was long and had beautiful skin. Then she directed her attention to the man next to her and he...

...he...

...It can't be...

"Hey Jessica, who is that man sitting next to the blonde girl?" Jessica quickly looked over her and quickly went back to her food.

"He? His name is Emmett. Not sure what his last name is but I think he and that girl are a thing. You know him?"

"N-no. He just looks like an old friend." An old friend that fucked her. She blushed and looked down on her food. To look at something other than him. Then, out of pure curiosity she glanced at his direction and saw that he had saw her.

He also winked at her.

She looked away and tried to concentrate on her lunch. Right now she wanted to hide.


End file.
